knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Storm Road (book script)
Pre-Battle The shepherds travel along Northroute road where it leads past the city of Crodantis and onward to large wall seperating the borders of Akardos. Koshka: Left, Right, Left, Right, Left, Right. I clearly see my feet despising the steps I was supposed to take when I cherished my time as a baby. Hooves would have made much sense! Demiri: Or Taragon's hooves would have accompanied time much faster. Patience is taken slow, but impatience gets you in rage out of nowhere. Sokara: Thanks for mentioning Gendembi. Poor Mystic Knight. He must be left behind at the castle, performing some healing herbs together with Euriki. Gylex: Hey! Euriki's location! That's where were finally heading to! Sobek: You finally realized. I can't die on the battlefield alone without my Whippersnappers! Oh beloved candy! You shall whisk your way towards me from the sky, the lush rainbow sugar and the sweetest of sweets rush my tongue like fire. Koshka: Is candy you ever think about? I'd prefer fighting alongside with Sokara then dwell over your 'Whippersnappers' Sobek: Taste the sour arrow of Talonstrike then! Sokara: Peace, my squabbling little sheep. A fight can be taken place at Arena Kagia. For now..... Wait I see something up ahead. Koshka: What is it, Sokara? (Sokara jogs over to the small white dot laying on the sandy ground, picking it up like a forensic investigator as he exhales in thought towards a small bead of stone entirely made of Rune.) Sokara: Some Gudorian bandit most likely must have dropped this on his way while secretly jumping to our territory. Demiri: Wait, that must be Seivati in rune! I have seen that symbol in many scholaristic books I've reasearched back in the castle! Sokara: Any idea what it stands for? Sobek: Probably something in Ratspeak, that's for sure. Demiri: Spluttering false answers could get the whole group confused. Let the master define the mystery for you. (Demiri grabs the rune stone and studies the mark. Three lines; two of the same length while the middle line was acutely shorter in size.) Demiri: It's rune for the letter W. Koshka: Someone is aware that this piece of stone is worthlessly a trade for something valuable!? Sobek: Corasta would indeed adore the bead for 15 Nerado. Sokara: Well, there is no time in wasting daylight. We better move on before any vagabonds and mages attack us in sight. (Scene change) Sobek: Gods, those Whippersnappers must have fouled my stomach into constant growls of dog. I desperately need some tea to accompany my aching belly before it persists into Gylex's belchs. Marco: Here, take this. (Marco hands Sobek a canteen filled with water mixed with Wolf Saffron.) Sobek: I prefer Draxgella over Wolf Saffron but if this is the potion Euriki want me to be fit for battle, I'm ditching the whole thing! Koshka: That idiot never learns on how to handle valuable medicine! Euriki will stir up into madness if she were here with us right now. Demiri: Relax. At least it got him to full health again considering his tracks halted at the sight of a- Sokara: Siren! Gameplay (Engaging Siren Chief with bow and arrow Tholex Indson) Siren: Aaaaaauuuuggghh! Upon defeat: Aaaaghhhh!!!! End Turn 4 with Sokara Marco: Thank the gods it ended with Sokara finishing him off. He might have Geodrifted somewhere else to spur up a trouble. Demiri: Expand and recruit our group in order to scour the whole perimeter of Akardos. Never give up without a skill and a sweat. (scene change) Gylex: How long have we been trailing this sandy plain? Astraios might be worried about my disappearance! Koshka: The cry for your griffin almost makes my head spin with a sigh. He might be hanging out with other griffins around Delyra. Demiri: He's strong enough to defend himself from a Siren attack. His skills match the same of a mercenary's. There's no need to think about your companion if you're here with us. We're Astraios for you. Marco: I sense no Siren attacks near Crodantis but we must stay alert for any of those creatures falling towards us like a shooting star. Sokara: Our talented draco tactician has well worthed himself to sight see. What a perfect guiding tool for us all. Gylex: I'm feeling famished. A good sandwich at- Sobek: The Ruby Fox would do! Gods, I'm dying to meet Tenaki ever since I last saw him in Delyra! Koshka: Tenaki? He sounds like a Crodantian peasant in old boots for sure! Sokara: Whoever Tenaki is, I agree with Snapperhook for once. Sobek: Thank yew, Grizzlypaws! Finally the Little Mouse kept her mouth shut in an oral defeat! Koshka: Call me Little Mouse one more time and I swear you'll be cleaning the horse stalls back at home! (scene change) (A fox on two legs wearing an apron scribbles down numerous orders from many tables scattered around the restaurant) Tenaki: So let me get this straight. You want Roasted Mustard & Thyme Pigeon, Mango Waffles, and Arctic Mundu. Is this your list? Aragarian traveler: No. Tenaki: *gasp* High-five buddy! You read my glorious mind of faviourite delicates! I'll return your favour in 5 minutes. For now let me deal with this angry bluff over here. Old man: Chuck, I see no Ale over here. Just what kind of a business is this? Tenaki: Ok blind pops, here ya go. (Sets down a plate of Tea-Smoked Light Beer Bruschetta) Tenaki: Hope you feel better over your loquacious squabbling! (Door opens to reveal the shepherds. Silence ensues the dusty atmosphere as everybody stares at the visitors in awkward confusion.) Sokara: Excuse me, we have traveled far from Delyra to- Tenaki: Oh, Lord Stormfang! I pardon to interrupt thou valuable message. Go ahead and take a seat, my honored sire. Koshka: No thanks, we'll take it as an honored exit. Sokara: Koshka, please let him welcome us warmheartedly. Sobek: Tenaki! It's been long since I last saw you in Delyra! How's the Ruby Fox going? Gods, I'm craving for the new menus right now. Uh, yeah, I call Kagian Mead for this one because that's where were heading, right? Sokara: Snapperhook, please. No embarrassing jokes for now. Tenaki: No, let the crazy candy dude talk. Besides, he travels to Crodantis just to enjoy my Slow-Cooked Sweet & Spicy Bear, Solar Shepherd's Pie, Dragon Lettuce sandwich and Black Bacuri smoothie. Would that be enough for you all? Marco: Pie? I LOVE Pies! Tenaki: Spit it out at the table, not here. Koshka: Isn't it smart enough for me to keep a Siren look out while you guys feast for the day? I can't stand to waste time like this, besides I brought with me some dried fruits for us to snack on the way. And this is the time Marco declined his dried peaches. Demiri: I'm pretty sure the Sirens won't attack us inside a building. They only show up outside in the fields or deserts. Sobek: Let's break off the Siren talk. It's time to feast! (Scene change- The shepherds feel stuffed after a heartous cuisine of delicious meals along with shots of Kagian Mead.) Sobek: Oooh.... I see stars in the sky. What do you see Gylex? Gylex: As my slurry vision tells me, there's Gauwill penetrating a slayed dragon with Eight heads. Sobek: That was long talk when Arcturakos finished off the real Hydra dragon that doomed Delyra into a state of destruction..... Sokara: Enough with your daydreams, you two. It's time to get going. Besides, Tenaki has been a wonderful volunteer in resuming our journey. Koshka: Finally a caravan replaces our tortured steps to Kagia! Thank Solaris for the hooves and wheels! Tenaki: You sure you don't want some on the way? Demiri: Thanks but- hey is that a sword? (Sokara walks over to the wall behind the line of beverage selections and carefully takes a Ruby Infused Glass Longsword from the nails jutted out crookedly from the surface.) Tenaki: Please Lord Stormfang, I- Sokara: Just plain Sokara would do. Koshka: Hurry up already! I hate to wait around your worthless blabbers! Sokara: Beware of my little sister, she can get impatient and stubborn as a donkey sometimes. Tenaki: Oh no, I don't mind my customers acting this way. In fact, since I received that sword forged from the Equinox store in Delyra, would it be a huge honor for me to join your group? Demiri: Delighted than ever, young fox. You have earned yourself a spot as a Shepherd. Sobek: *hugs Tenaki out of control* Gods, I can't believe my day! Thank Solaris of the Royal Nagas this is happening! Tenaki: No need for the tight hug, Snapperhook! Thank you. Without you guys, I would be stuck forever in this lousy hut, serving local townsfolk just to make 10 Nerado a day. Sobek: Nerado! That reminds me! Whippersnappers, please!? Koshka: There he goes again. Tenaki: Behind the counter. Find tons of unopened boxes full of your heaven. Sokara: Just before we depart for Kagia, you may happen to know these creatures named Sirens? Tenaki: Sirens.... you talking about the loud bells or waving flags when alerting a battle signal or something? Marco: Close. They're zombies that represent Gudora's fallen soldiers since the first war against Delyra. Demiri: That's when our Lady Arcturakos took down an eight headed titan hydra dragon of flesh and ichor with Ragnarok and the Arcane Emblem. Everyone in Akardos must have heard of this story. Tenaki: Talk about a grand victory for Akardos, I was just the only lonely cub during that war. Sobek: Holy Solaris! A survivor of the Hydra war!? Tenaki: It all started in Knem forest. My mother desperatly tried her best to hide from the Delyrans and Gudorians blazing in fire and clashing in steel. N'''iali:' Please be safe, my son.'' Tenaki: She left me hidden behind the willow tree, scared and worried. I had no choice but to hide my tiny identity from the sea of silver and red. That's when I watched through tears, the familiar yelp of my mother's final death by a greedy Gudorian. Seconds later, I emerged from my hiding place, corpses and weapons lay motionless around my paws. Niali was nowhere to be seen. My heart sank to my paws as it carried me to a strange miracle thanks to Solaris. A hunter with a homemade forged spear approached me with a friendly smile, beckoning me to climb up on his shoulder as we set forth back to Delyra, presenting me with the Ruby Infused Glass Longsword now nicknamed Firefox. Sobek: Hey the name suits the blade, Redtail. Demiri: Ignore Mr. Nicknamer here. He's high on Whippersnappers for now. Sokara: The hunter must have made you strong in swordplay. Another recruit into our group would make a worthy redeemer for our preparation against the Sirens and possibly another return of the titan hydra dragon. Koshka: G is all I'm gonna say. Not gonna finish the other letter heads. Gylex: Stormfang addressed our location minutes ago! Are we gonna stick to this floor for a whole century if not even a toe is wiggled for traveling? M'arco:' Duly noted. Aragarian traveler: Hey Fox! What about my important meal I requested 5 minutes ago? Tenaki: Uh, leave that to old pops over there! Old man: *mutters* Chuck, I see no Ale over here. Just what kind of a business is this? (scene change- The Shepherds approach a stretch of concrete that extends from the west of Akrados all the way to the east.) Sokara: Ah, the Longfort of Kagia. A mighty hole made through the Gate of Riproris. Demiri: This wall stands over 50 feet high and is 500 feet wide. Koshka: It's so impossible to even make out the end of it with the naked eye! Tenaki: I must say, the Kagians are so impressive at building, they should stretch a new wall between Delyra and Gudora! Demiri: Good thinking young fox. Sokara is highly delighted with your idea. Except for one issue. Marco: Sirens..... (Silence ensues the Longfort as snowflakes begin to drift to the ground. In the distance, hiding behind the jutted supports of the wall is a young mage with silver hair. Her green eyes fix on Marco with deep interest but remains hidden. A rustle is heard across the cold sandy ground as the Shepherds stay alert for any sudden Siren attacks. Instead the young mage lashes out with a Keris dagger and Wind type tomes in her hand.) ???: Stand where you are, group of strangers. I can judge by the way you look! Gudorian thieves trying to bypass our brilliant piece of structure? Hmph, a bunch of chickens retreating for their hideout! Make your move and clash with me or you can surrender yourselves to Zorkowa! Choose one. If the player chooses "Clash with Mage" Mage: Very well then. Get ready to get smacked by a Keris Dagger charged with Dragon Nova! Me, Senpai, will protect the Kagian district of Akardos! Senpai (upon defeat): My wind magic must have been weak against these fools. I accept my privilege of defeat. You have earned this my friend. Recruited Item: Wind Cube! Recruited Character: Senpai, the Spellthief of Aragary. If the player chooses "Surrender to Zorkowa" Senpai: Fine, if you agree not to fight, a talk with the Kagian guard should solve our first encounter. Zorkowa: Senpai, what's the commotion with these newcomers all about? Senpai: Greetings oh Windwalker of Riproris. I have just met these group of Shepherds who are willing to visit Kagia on the Twin Rulers' behalf. Sokara: We mean no harm by acting as Gudorian brigands. We hail from Delyra just to confront with Kagia's twin rulers. It's to secure the north of Akardos from the Siren threats that are appearing from the sky. Zorkowa: Indeed, you Delyrans must have a sense of kindness when it comes to a trade deal. In order for me to unlock the Longfort's gate, I must have the Azure key in hand. Is someone out of this heroic group in volunteer of doing this? Marco: I will find it and bring back under your orders, ma'am. Zorkowa: My, your dracoknight tactician must be ready for anything whether challenging or straightforward. Tenaki: Nobody leaves without a canine! *yelps* Sokara: *grabs Tenaki from behind* Even though I gained his full trust, I want to judge his skills in rapid thinking. Please Tenak, stay. Tenaki: *grumbles* Fine, Grizzlypaws. (Sirens appear. Marco takes them out with Tempest and Arcane Flares a Chief Siren in agony.) Recruited Item: Azure key! Zorkowa: This young man really has talents of magic! I can see it in the tomes he wields and the brilliant blade of his. Senpai: Wait! Every mage is supposed to carry a Keris dagger! Just how in Akardos does he possess a normal sword for once? Marco: Your tone of surprise made my blade hum a random dragon lullaby. That's the power of Creventis, my dear lady! Zorkawa: Very well, your request is granted under my permission. (The gate to the Longfort rattles upward as the Shepherds wave in farewell towards the Windwalker.) Sobek: Adios my sweet lady! Koshka: Glad that this is over with! I wonder what Maline and Jade are up to back home? Demiri: Give Delyra a rest. For now, let's focus on Kagia. Sokara: Right. Our location to the Twin rulers must give out our plans unfolded. Sobek: No one worded out the rumor of Sirens loving Whippersnappers! Hey! Wait up guys! >To World Map Category:Chapter Scripts